JPH5-79554A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 2002, discloses a control device for a vehicle continuously variable transmission that includes, in addition to a continuously variable transmission mechanism, a subtransmission mechanism which can be switched between a plurality of gear positions, in which the continuously variable transmission mechanism is downshifted when the gear position of the subtransmission mechanism is upshifted.